


The Chorus of Snax

by FormlessMonkeys



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, i put this in the ship tag but i wrote it with platonic things in mind, it jsut ended up being very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessMonkeys/pseuds/FormlessMonkeys
Summary: Wiggle makes a discovery about bugsnax while trying to make her next biggest hit. She forgets everything to share it with Gramble.Short, as oneshots are my specialty.Not a songfic, because my music taste is closer to what i think Beffica's would be and didn't fit with either of them.
Relationships: Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Chorus of Snax

Gramble nearly jumps out of his skin when Wiggle shouts his name from across the beach. His strabbies scatter, and the Kweeble in his paws squirms.

"Gramble darling! You need to see- hear what I've just discovered!"

"Wiggle!"

"Oh!" She speaks quieter, still bouncing on her heels, "Sorry Gramble, but it's so exciting! You're going to love it,"

Gramble puts Charwee down in their favorite sand pile before taking Wiggle's paw. He's nearly pulled off his feet in her excitement. She leads him down the beach, over a ridge, past where grumps usually venture.

They stop in the middle of a semicircle of rocks, with a driftwood log in the center-back. Wiggle left her banjo leaning against the rocks. Paw prints loop around the clearing, preserving Wiggle's dance. She gestures for Gramble to sit, then stands back, treating the shore like a stage.

She takes a deep breath, then sings out a single sustained note. 

Silence. Then they hear it. Something echoing the same note. Neither of them could tell if it was humming, buzzing, or a voice.

"Is that… bugsnax singing?" Gramble asks.

"I think so. It's beautiful, isn't it?”

Wiggle sings a different note, smiling when the bugsnax sing back. 

One note then another, the bugs copying in harmony. They were an octave higher than Wiggle's voice, but they fit well as back up singers. She sings a simple melody slightly faster than they can keep up, creating an unusual song. Not a single bugsnak appears, though. The leaves on the rocks rustle, the trees sway, but the bugsnax stay in hiding. They’d think it was eerie if they weren't so excited to hear them sing. To hear the voices of the island. 

“You try it, Gramble!”

“Uh!” Gramble starts wringing his paws, “I dunno, I’m not much for singing,”

“That’s okay! The bugsnax won’t care, as long as you’re loud enough for them to hear!”

Gramble stands up, then sits back down. “Sorry, a little nervous…”

“That's alright, dear. The audience seems so much bigger when you know the bugs are listening, too.” She sits down next to him, grabbing her banjo from behind her. “Let's see what the bugsnax think of this."

She spends a while plucking notes and piecing together songs. The bugsnax can’t quite keep up, nothing quite as drawn out as a voice for them to follow. Wiggle starts playing any song she can think of. Oldies, pop songs, anything but her biggest hit.

Gramble recognises one. He looks over at Wiggle sitting on the log. She seems so absorbed in her music, she wouldn't notice any mistakes of his. She might even like it, like she said. He takes a risk, and joins in, singing the words he knows. He croaks the first note, but keeps going.

Wiggle nearly stops playing in excitement. 

Just a simple song, something about flowers and family, but it’s perfect for Gramble’s voice, even better once the bugsnax hum along. Wiggle’s face isn’t big enough for her smile. 

“That was beautiful,” She says, strumming the last chord. 

“You really think so?”

“You know your notes, and your heart is in them!”

Gramble laughs, somewhere between nervous and bashful. “Thanks, Wiggle,”

“Here’s another I think you’d know!” She starts on the next song, singing with Gramble this time. So many songs to sing, and only one banjo. Only two voices. They eventually ditch the banjo in favor of just hearing how their voices intertwine, songs they know going from recognisable to just fun noise. They forget about the unseen bugsnax, mimicking and supporting them both. Their songs lead them all over the beach.

They sing and dance until the sun sets, bathing them both in a deep orange light. They retreat back to their camps, the water washing away their dance.

Charwee is exactly where Gramble left them, asleep in the sand.


End file.
